


Marinette at 3am

by bombyahv



Series: Lukanette’s Playlist [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3am thoughts with marinette, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, and other lukanette stuff, idk i wanted to write this, lukanette text, mayb group chat fic too, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombyahv/pseuds/bombyahv
Summary: in which i write about Marinette and Luka texting/facetiming. (or marinette being weird bc i love my lil crackhead) ;3
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lukanette’s Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216769
Kudos: 9





	Marinette at 3am

**Author's Note:**

> uh i’m bored- this is trashhhhhh

Luka was bored on his phone at 3 am. Not wanting to sleep but not knowing what to do. 

What does one do when one feels this way?

Call the bae.

And so he did. 

...

..

.

He took a screenshot when she first answered, her face all up in the camera with her LED cat ear headset on that he bought her for when she plays Minecraft until 6 in the morning, knowing to add it to his album of her. 

“Mean.” Marinette squinted at the brightness of the phone as she shoved her face into the screen more. 

“Baby, back up from the screen! Your gonna go blind!” He laughed at her. “Maybe you should sleep too..” 

Marinette hummed at that, saving her progress in the game, and turned her computer off, making her room go dark after losing the only source of light. “I’m bored.” 

“Me too. I wish I could come over.” Luka whined, earning a giggle from her as she crawled up into her bed and under the covers. 

“Sleepover tomorrow?” She offered. 

“Mhm...” Luka suddenly wasn’t bored. 

They talked for another 20-30 minutes before eventually falling asleep on call.


End file.
